


Second Chances

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Endgame fix, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, clint is a super awesome friend, ill add more as we go - Freeform, its about damn time, ive also changed a few things, kind of...?, morgan stark does not exist, steve and bucky get a little surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: This is sort of an endgame fix, with a dash of stucky.The story takes place after Thanos has been defeated, the war won, and the world returned back to its natural order. Standing on the battlefield, relieved and thankful that it was all finally over and they could rest. But in their moment of peace, Steve and Bucky suddenly find themselves in a very tricky situation, one they definitely have not been trained to handle.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely readers! This is a new fic I'm working on! I love the idea and I hope you guys do too! Let me know what you think <3

Standing in the war torn battlefield, broken, battered, but finally victorious. Thanos defeated and the universe restored to its natural order, the Avengers stood breathless and relieved as they watched the titan fall. Peace rained down over them and they were all finally free. 

Some fell to their knees overwhelmed with the feeling, others, like Clint, lifted their heads to the sky, letting out a breath of thanks for the end of this fight. For the end of it all. 

In the silence of the moment a voice, Steve’s, broke through Clint’s peace and had him turning back to face the Captain as he knelt down, “Tony…”

Clint moved to look around Steve, the feeling of peace that had just fallen over him being quickly replaced with fear and heartache as he saw what Steve was touching. Tony's Iron Man suit was before him, crumbled into pieces that Steve was moving aside with his hands as he rummaged through the wreckage where seconds ago, Tony was standing. 

He took a few tentative steps forward, moving past his fellow Avengers, all frozen in place as they too watched with horror. Before watching Thanos fall, Tony had taken the gauntlet and the stones, and snapped his own fingers ending the war. But while Clint was watching as piece by piece, Tony's suit was being moved aside, he feared the worst. Tony was dead, disintegrated just like Thanos and his army, sacrificed himself in order to save the rest of the universe. 

But then, another noise stopped Clint dead in his tracks as Steve’s hands stilled with his previous task of moving the armour. The cry of a baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
